We're Just Like the Energizer Bunny
by Ryusei VII
Summary: Death fear thee not, we are the children down under.


This is short. But that's to be expected. Credit for the summary goes to Merks. I own Naruto. its just on loan to Kishimoto... Yep, that's it.

**-:-**

It was an accident. In a way. But what it was didn't really make a difference. What made a difference was that it was. And it was unstoppable. They could do nothing. But that didn't mean they would do nothing.

"The world is in grave danger." the old sage sitting fifth on the right said calmly.

"And what might you suggest we do about that?" the capitalist across from him asked.

The sage looked the capitalist in the eye. "I'm not saying we should do anything about it."

The others around the table looked appalled.

"Are you fucking crazy?! How can we just do nothing?" the silver haired cultist at one end of the table asked. "Even I won't survive this."

The sage stuck his nose in the air. "I'll have you know, I'm perfectly sane."

"Then you're fucking crazy sane."

The blond woman at the other end of the table pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is no time for bickering. " The others around the table nodded in agreement. The woman then continued. "We've all met here to decide what to do about this fatal problem. We only waste precious time by fighting amongst ourselves."

The young aides stationed around the room gulped.

"So what do we do?" the woman asked, opening the floor for debate.

The people sat there till long in the night. There was lots of shouting, cursing, swearing, threats, and such things. No one could come to an agreement. They all thought their idea was the only one that would save them, even when someone else had the same idea. It was almost impossible for them to reach an accord. But the deadline to D-Day was looming over their heads. Pride be damned, their time was almost up.

"So, that's the plan?" the woman asked.

The others nodded in agreement. They left in silence. Only the woman and the sage were still in the room.

"Do you really think this will work?" the sage asked.

The woman turned to face her old friend. "No. But we have to keep the population from panicking. And the best way to do that is to have a plan."

"Even if it's doomed to failure since its conception?"

The woman nodded. "C'mon, we don't have much time." She said and walked out of the room. The sage followed slowly.

**-:-**

The villages, hidden or not, all over the world were desolate that morning. Not a soul, living or dead walked the earth. The wind blew unhindered through the streets. In the underground tunnels below the village it was a different story.

It was hard to breath in the tunnels. They were originally meant as an escape route, not living quarters for the entire population. People were pressed against one another in uncomfortable positions.

The woman and sage were present as well. But they were above ground, almost. They were in a hidden bunker watching the sky. "Well, it's almost time." The woman told the sage next to her.

"Any regrets?" the sage asked.

The woman sighed. "Plenty, none that can be fixed."

The sage nodded in approval. "That's good."

"It comes." The woman whispered.

The sage looked up to the sky. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light. It fell, blazing, through the sky. Like a falling star, but infinitely more deadly.

The woman and sage moved back from the bunker and into the tunnel. A young blond haired boy ran up to them as they returned. No one had informed him of what was going on. No one at all had been informed. But he was not so oblivious as to not sense that something was going on.

He tugged on the woman's sleeve. "What's going on?"

She smiled sadly down at the boy she considered a little brother. "Nothing." She reassured him. She grabbed his hand and led him back down the tunnel. It was empty of people because she didn't want anyone to know what was going on. If someone did find out they'd do something irrational no doubt. Riots would break out and the entire village would fall into chaos. There was no room, or time, for chaos.

The boy didn't believe her, but he did believe in her. So he followed her back to his friends.

**-:-**

Outside the object that spelled their doom continued its trek. It became increasingly inflamed as it fell towards the earth. No one had stayed to watch it hit the ground. In the end they all feared death.

It hit the ground with tremendous force. Shock waves ripped through the ground. And the core of the planet itself. Everything, from mountains to dust particles was demolished. There was nothing left. The villages couldn't be called desolate anymore. Because to be desolate it had to be there. And there was nothing. Just the empty vastness that is open space.

**-:-**

Oh dear, what have I done? Fine, so I admit, I lied. I own no such thing.


End file.
